My Final Project Partner Team
by fyfanboy
Summary: Yaoi, NC BoyxBoy. Taecyeon x Nichkhun. Taecyeon dan Nichkhun adalah sepasang sahabat sejak kecil. Keduanya dijadikan satu tim dalam menyusun sebuah tugas akhir berupa makalah. Namun yang terjadi malah... Enjoy, RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: mchlofc**

**Cast: Taecyeon X Nichkhun**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance, NC**

**Don't be a Silent Reader. RnR, please?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MY FINAL PROJECT PARTNER TEAM**

**[Chapter 1]**

**Taecyeon dan Nichkhun adalah dua orang sahabat yang sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain sejak kecil. Bagaimana tidak, kedua orangtua Taec (panggilan akrab Nichkhun ke Taecyeon) dan kedua orangtua Khun (panggilan akrab Taecyeon ke Nichkhun) dulunya juga bersahabat sejak mereka kecil. Itulah sebabnya Taec dan Khun menjadi seorang sahabat. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak mereka sama-sama masuk ke TK. Keduanya kini kelas 3 SMA, yang sebentar lagi akan lulus. Mendekati kelulusan mereka, keduanya kini dihadapkan dengan berbagai macam tugas, belum lagi dengan ujian-ujian mendekati Ujian Nasional. Dalam satu mata pelajaran, Taecyeon dan Nichkhun dipasangkan menjadi satu kelompok untuk menyusun suatu tugas akhir.**

**Jam bel pulang pun berbunyi. Para siswa sengaja dipulangkan lebih awal dikarenakan ada rapat guru. Tentu saja murid-murid merasa senang dan berharap sesering mungkin diadakan rapat guru.**

**.**

**.**

**Di perjalanan pulang..**

"**Khun, nanti sore kita harus mengerjakan tugas biologi itu. Sudah hampir mendekati deadline, sedangkan kita masih belum menyusunnya sama sekali"**

"**Santai Taec, kan deadline masih besok, kita masih punya waktu sampai besok kan untuk menyusun tugas akhir kita. Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang, makan siang terlebih dahulu, berganti pakaian dan menyusun tugas akhir kita bersama-sama. Oh iya, nanti kerja tugasnya di rumah kamu saja ya. Rumahku lagi rame, eomma sedang kumpul-kumpul bersama geng arisannya. Err"**

"**Santai khun, rumahku kan selalu sepi. Kita bisa mengerjakannya di sana. Oke khun, aku tunggu nanti jam 4 sore ya. Annyeong"**

"**Ne, annyeong"**

**Keduanya berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan. Kebetulan rumah nichkhun dan Taecyeon cukup dekat, namun letaknya saja yg berbeda arah. Rumah Nichkhun di sebelah barat, sedangkan Taecyeon di sebelah timurnya..**

**.**

**.**

**Skip Time..**

**.**

**.**

**Sore harinya, Nichkhun tiba lebih awal di rumah Taecyeon.**

"**Khun, masuk gih.. kenapa kok tiba lebih awal? Wajahmu cemberut juga. Haha senyumlah Khun" ucap Taecyeon sambil mengacak-acak rambut Nichkhun sekilas.**

"**GImana ga sebel, pas baru sampe rumah aja eomma sudah sibuk bahas berlian dan juga ngobrolin berondong sama gengnya"**

"**Oh gitu. Udah jangan cemberut lagi, kita kerjakan saja yuk tugasnya"**

**. **

**.**

"**AHH! Kenapa sih Taec kita harus dapat materi biologi bab ini? Aku kan ga ngerti sama sekali" NIchkhun mengacak frustasi rambutnya. Taecyeon hanya tertawa melihat ulah sahabatnya itu.**

"**Kenapa emangnya? Bukankah bab ini gampang? Kan soal reproduksi. Aku aja sudah tau tanpa perlu dijelaskan di sekolah hehe" Taecyeon menunjukkan tampang polosnya di depan Nichkhun. Perlu diketahui, Taecyeon memang memiliki pikiran yang mesum. Berbeda dengan Nichkhun yang bisa dibilang hmm..polos?**

"**Jelaskan bagian-bagian reproduksi pada pria! Sekarang apa yang harus kuisi hah?! Susah Taec. Haahh"**

**Taecyeon membaca soal-soal tersebut, lalu menyunggingkan sebuah smirk**

"**Itu gampang, Khun. Apakah harus dipraktekkan agar lebih mudah dipahami?"**

"**Yayaya terserah kamu aja Taec, aku capek"**

**Nichkhun masih saja asik menyusun makalah dan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut sambil mencari-cari di buku, mungkin saja ketemu. Sesekali ia membuka google, dan mencari informasi. Namun, dari belakang, Taecyeon yang memang dasarnya mesum, ditambah dengan keadaan Taecyeon yang sudah horny (perlu diingat, Taecyeon sudah tidak mengeluarkan spermanya selama seminggu. Bisa dikira-kira nafsu dia seberapa besar) langsung memeluk Nichkhun dari belakang. Khun diam, ia hanya mengira pelukan seorang sahabat. Namun NIchkhun kaget saat Taecyeon tiba2 mencium tengkuk dan area belakang telinganya**

"**Mhh.. T-taec.. Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Ia coba berontak, namun gagal. Badan nichkhun masih kalah besar dengan badan Taecyeon..**

"**Ayolah Khun, kau yang minta diajari tentang materi itu kan?" Ciuman Taec turun ke leher Nichkhun. Ia menciumi leher putih pucat dan mulus milik sahabatnya tersebut. Wangi parfum Nichkhun dapat terendus jelas dari lehernya..**

"**Hmm.. Baumu wangi, Khun. Seksi.." Taec memberikan beberapa kissmark di leher Nichkun, sementara itu tangannya mulai menaikkan baju Nichkun, meremas dan meraba badan serta dada bidangnya.**

"**Ahh T-aec.. Stophh! Kita sedang mengerjakan tugas MHHH~!" Nichkhun sontak kaget saat tiba-tiba Taecyeon membalikkan posisinya, berhadapan, dan Taecyeon langsung menjilat nipple sebelah kanan milik Nichkhun.**

"**Ahh kamu gila Taec nghh jangan dijilatin" Nichkhun coba memberontak, bersyukur Taecyeon menghentikan aksinya.**

"**Kau mau tahu tentang bagian-bagian reproduksi pria kan? Akan kutunjukkan"**

**Taecyeon tiba-tiba membuka pakaiannya satu persatu tanpa sisa, berdiri di hadapan sahabatnya itu dan menunjukkan kesempurnaan badannya, ditambah dengan junior yang sudah setengah ereksi. Nichkhun salah tingkah melihat Taec yang kini benar-benar seksi (menurutnya).**

"**B-baiklah ,Taec. Cepat kau tunjukkan"**

"**Ini, namanya Penis. Alat kelamin pada pria. Ia akan mengeluarkan sperma yang berfungsi untuk membuahi vagina. Namun, ia harus dikocok agar bisa keluar sempurna. Lakukan itu coba, Khun" Taecyeon meraih tangan Nichkhun dan meletakkannya di batang berurat miliknya. Nichkhun kaget, namun dengan ragu-ragu mengocok milik Taecyeon yang besar, padahal masih keadaan semi ereksi**

"**Ahh terus Khun.. Kocok yang cepat mhh" Taecyeon menikmatin sentuhan tangan Nichkhun, bagaimana jari-jari itu mengocok miliknya, serta sesekali mengusap-usap bagian ujungnya.**

"**Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Ini saja?"**

"**Hmm mungkin bisa kau hisap dan jilat agar cepat keluar"  
"Hah?" Nichkhun ragu-ragu, namun Taecyeon menarik kepala Nichkhun dan membenamkan juniornya masuk ke dalam mulut Nichkhun.**

"**Ah sial. Mulut kamu enak, Khun.. Ahh terus jilat dan hisap itu" Ia membuat gerakan maju mundur di dalam mulut NIchkhun, sementara Khun hanya pasrah. Refleks merapatkan rongga mulutnya membuat batang Taecyeon makin bergesekan dengan dinding mulut serta gigi Nichkhun**

"**enghh enghh.. hmphh uhuk uhuk!" Nichkhun mengeluarkan batang itu, tampak liur menetes memenuhi batang Taecyeon.**

***TBC.. **

**Maaf kalau di chapter ini adegan NC nya kurang. Di chapter berikutnya dijamin lebih banyak adegan NC nya yang bikin err..kepengen(?) Yang belum cukup umur disarankan gak baca chapter berikutnya. Kalau mau baca ya silahkan, tapi jangan ngebash(?)**

**Review masukannya ditunggu ya.. Mungkin ada ide di chapter berikutnya ditambah 1 cast lagi, jadi 3some gitu(?) kkk~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: mchlofc**

**Cast: Taecyeon X Nichkhun**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance, NC**

**Don't be a Silent Reader. RnR, please?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MY FINAL PROJECT PARTNER TEAM**

**[Chapter 2]**

**Nichkhun tetap menghisap dan mengulum batang milik Taecyeon, menelan sebagian cairan precum milik Taec yang terasa sedikit asin namun lumayan enak menurut Khun. Ia menelannya hingga ke pangkal tenggorokan, menggesek-gesekkan batang tersebut ke giginya, membuat sang empunya batang merasa kegelian, mendesah ga karuan sambil memaju mundurkan batangnya. Menggenjot mulut milik NIchkhun yang terasa mirip dengan vagina.**

"**Ahh ahh sial ini enak Khun nghh suck it deeper nghh jangan digesek ke batang nhh linu. Ahh sedikit lagi mau keluar mhh"**

"**Uhuk uhuk nghh milikmu sangat besar, Taec."**

**Taecyeon menarik paksa batang tersebut keluar dari mulut Nichkhun, ia memposisikan Nichkhun rebahan, menelanjangi Nichkhun dan ikut rebahan kembali. Kali ini posisi 69, Taecyeon menjilat lubang sempit milik Nichkhun, meludahinya sesekali, dan menusuk-nusuk dengan jari telunjuknya.**

"**Ahh ahh enak Taec mhh geli unghhh mhhp mhhp" Nichkhun menyempitkan lubangnya, membuat lidah Taecyeon terjepit kuat, lalu melanjutkan gerakan mengulum batang Taecyeon. Sementara Taec melanjutkan aksi rimming lubang milik Khun, menjilat bagian belahannya, menggigit-gigit kecil sambil sesekali menusuknya dengan beberapa jari, membuat gerakan gunting di dalam lubang dengan tujuan melonggarkan sedikit lubang perawan itu.**

"**AAHH disitu Taec mhhh tusuk terus disitu aahh ahhh" desah Khun saat jari Taecyeon menusuk-nusuk prostat milik Khun. Daging kenyal it uterus dihajar oleh Taecyeon, membuat Nichkhun menggeliat gak karuan.**

"**Khun, maaf, aku sudah ga tahan dengan kamu hehe. Mau kutunjukkan bagaimana caranya bereproduksi hmm?"**

"**Hah? B-bagaimana caranya, Taec?"  
"Ikuti saja perintahku, ne?"**

**Taecyeon segera bangkit, melebarkan paha NIchkhun, membuat lubang milik Nichkhun terpampang jelas, bagaimana lubang sempit itu berkedut-kedut seolah ingin segera digenjot dengan batang perkasa milik Taecyeon. Taec tanpa pemanasan segera menghujam lubang milik Khun dengan miliknya, memasukkannya sekali hentakan membuat Nichkhun mengerang kesakitan.**

"**AKHH! S-sakithh Taec.. Nghh milikmu begitu besar. Lubangku penuh aahhh"**

"**Sabar, Khun, Sedikit lagi akan terasa enak kok." Taec segera mengocok milik Khun, membuatnya menegang untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit akibat hentakan penis milik Taecyeon. Perlahan milik Khun menegang, Nichkhun pun mendesah keenakan, refleks mengedutkan lubang miliknya, membuat penis Taecyeon serasa diurut-urut di dalam. Taec pun segera menggerakkan pinggulnya, menggenjot lubang milik Nichkhun.**

"**Ahh lubang kamu sempit sekali Khun mhh aku susah menggenjotnya."  
"Sakit Taecchh mhhh terusshh genjot yang kencang uhh uhh" Nichkhun pun ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya lawan arah, berusaha mengimbangi gerakan pinggul Taecyeon. Palkon milik Taecyeon segera menusuk prostat milik NIchkhun, menghajarnya terus hingga membuat Khun mendesah keenakan. Taec smirk, dan tetap memposisikan genjotan ke daging kenyal di dalam lubang milik Nichkhun.**

"**Ahh ahh ahh terus Taec ahh disitu nghh fuck harderrhh ughhh" Nichkhun memompa milik Taecyeon, menggeolkan sedikit pinggulnya. Tak hanya itu, ia pun mengocok miliknya cepat seirama dengan genjotan milik Taecyeon. Suasana ruang belajar pun dipenuhi dengan erangan dan desahan mereka berdua. Sesekali tercium bau keringat yang sangat maskulin, khas Taecyeon dan Nichkhun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kali ini posisi uke on top, entah sejak kapan Nichkhun merubah posisinya, dan kini berada di atas badan Taecyeon. Ia segera menunggangi batang keras berurat milik sahabatnya itu, seolah-olah ia adalah seorang koboy dan Taecyeon adalah 'kuda liar' yang harus ia jinakkan.**

"**Ahh kau terlihat jauh lebih seksi saat menunggangiku seperti ini khun"  
"Ahh ahh k-kau juga t-taec nghh penismu enak uhhh ak-ku su-ssukaa aahh ahhh terusshh hhh ughh" Nichkhun menaik turunkan badannya cepat, membuat penis Taecyeon keluar masuk lebih cepat, sesekali Nichkhun menduduki penis Taec hingga terbenam semua di dalam lubangnya. Cairan precum Taec mengalir banyak di dalam sana. Nichkhun mengocok miliknya sangat cepat, Taecyeon membantu sahabatnya itu untuk mencapai orgasme yang sangat maksimal, berusaha memberikan pengalam seks pertama Nichkhun menjadi sangat special. Ia memilin puting milik Nichkhun, mencubit dan meremas dada bidang itu, membuat Khun mendesah seksi. Uhh, desahan Khun terasa sangat merdu di telinga Taecyeon.**

"**Ahh terus pilin putingku Taec nghh enak mhh gelii aahh jari kamu bandel nghh" plak plak plak, kulit mereka saling bergesekan, membuat suara yang bisa membangkitkan nafsu mereka berdua menjadi lebih liar lagi.**

**Mereka melakukan aksi uke on top sekitar 20 menit, membuat bagian dalam tubuh Khun menjadi sangat panas dan linu. Taecyeon sudah mendekati ujung klimaks. Dipelankannya tempo itu, dikocoknya penis Khun, diremas dan diusap-usapkannya jempol Taec ke palkon kemerahan milik Khun, meratakan precum Khun di seluruh batang penisnya. Sesekali Taec meremas testis milik Khun, membuat sensasi yang luar biasa bagi Nichkhun.**

"**Ahh taec nghh a-aku mau keluarrhh uhh sedikit lagiihh"  
"Bersama, Khun. Aku juga akan keluar nghh"**

**Mereka berdua saling beradu kecepatan. Taec menggenjot lubang itu dari bawah, sementara Khun menggeliatkan badannya cepat, membuat gerakan sensual di atas penis perkasa milik Taec. Tiba-tiba..**

***CROOT CRROOTT CRROOTTT***

"**UUHHH aku keluar Taec mhh.." Nichkhun mencapai orgasme yang sangat luar biasa. Spermanya menyembur ke abs, dada, dagu, bahkan sebagian mengenai wajah Taecyeon.**

"**Wah banyak sekali. Kau suka, Khun?**

"**Uhh uuhh i-iya Taec.."  
"Aku keluarrhh ARGHHH!" *CRROT CROOTT CRROT***

**Taec pun menyemburkan sperma hangat miliknya ke dalam lubang NIchkhun, memenuhi lubang itu.**

"**Ahh hangat sekali, Taec mhh"**

**Nichkhun ambruk di atas badan Taecyeon. Taecyeon pun sudah lemas.**

"**Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah paham bagaimana cara bereproduksi dan bagian-bagiannya?"  
"Iya Taec hehe. Jauh lebih mudah dipahami saat dipraktekkan"**

"**Haha first time, right? Yasudah ayo kita lanjutkan mengerjakan makalah kita. Sudah larut malam, aku takut tidak selesai"**

**Mereka melanjutkan membuat makalah tersebut, tentu saja dengan kondisi naked. NIchkhun mengetik makalah tersebut, Taecyeon memeluknya dari belakang. Sesekali memberitahu jawaban yang benar. Tentu saja dengan sedikit kejahilan. Taec mencium dan mencumbu leher, tengkuk, pipi, serta mengelus dada dan abs milik Nichkhun.**

"**Ahh hentikan mhh aku s-sedang berkonsentrasi, Taec ahhh"**

**Taec menggigit leher Nichkhun, memberikan beberapa kissmark di sekitar leher dan jakunnya. Akhirnya tugas mereka selesai, tentu saja tugas tersebut selesai lebih lama, karena Taec masih ingin minta beberapa ronde lagi di sela-sela mereka mengerjakan tugas. Dan tentu saja tugas itu menjadi lebih berkesan karena mereka mempraktekkannya. Haha**

***END***

**Hahh akhirnya selesai. Maaf lama update haha. Kemarin sudah selesai ngetik buat chapter keduanya. Tapi lupa save, jd ngulang hehe. Reviewnya ditunggu ya. Muah(?)**


End file.
